harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Not so Sisterly: Ginmione
Warning Warning: This does contains girl and girl relationships and may contain mature content. So... Yeah... Enjoy! Chapter 1 Ginny woke up with a strange, yet pleasant, scent tingling her nose. It smelled of vanilla and raspberries and then she remembered that her mother had told her Hermione would be coming. ''She probably arrived when I went to sleep, ''Ginny figured. She had always adored her scent. It was fresh, charming and reminded her of young love. The pretty brunette was unpacking her clothes and settling in. "Good morning, Ginny!" She said smiling. "Nice to see you're up. Your mother's cooking breakfast and it should be done soon." The two girls walked down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was placing another pancake on the stack. "Oh, good morning girls!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Go tell the boys that breakfast is ready." Hermione ran back up the stairs, her curls bouncing up and down as she ran. Ginny followed her. Ron was sleeping on his bed and Harry was on the floor. Hermione nudged Harry with her foot. "What is it?" Harry mumbled, half-asleep. Ginny woke Ron up. Who murmured to his sister. "Come on, Ronald." Hermione rolled her beautiful brown eyes. "Your mother says breakfast is ready." All four of them walked down the stairs and ate their breakfast. Hermione flashed a look at the redhead. Was that a ''flirty ''look in her eyes? Ginny had always found the smart girl quite attractive, but thought Hermione had no feelings for her. "So, you do you think will win the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron asked. "Ireland, definitely." Ginny said. "What about Bulgaria?" Ron was a fan of their seeker, Viktor Krum. "Krum's the best seeker in the game." "Sure, he's a good seeker but everyone else on the team can't play." The entire table let out a laugh. Hermione was somewhat silent, reminding everybody that she once had a relationship with Viktor. After breakfast was over, Ginny went to her room to get dressed. Afterwards, Hermione walked into the room smiling. "Hey, Hermione." Ginny began. "What was with that look at breakfast? Were you ''flirting ''with me?" Hermione was blushing, her pale cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. "Maybe a little. Why, is that weird and gross?" Ginny sat next to her and lightly rested her hand on top of Hermione's. "No, not at all." Chapter 2 "So, do you like me too?" Hermione asked, her heart nearly exploding from her chest. When Ginny's hand touched her own, it felt like it's own magic. "Yeah, I do." Ginny said. A strand of red hair fell in her lily-white face, making it look like fire. Hermione tucked it behind her ear and gave a slight smile. "So, are we dating?" Hermione asked Ginny. She felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around. Ginny nodded, then gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. Hermione's face became a cherry red. Hermione then placed one on the red-head's lips. "Should we tell the family?" Ginny asked. Hermione wasn't sure if the family would be to pleased the her and the only Weasley daughter were a couple. "Yeah," Hermione concluded. "It would be better than keeping it a secret and them finding out." Ginny rubbed noses with her new girlfriend. "You're so smart," Ginny said. Then she pressed her lips to Hermione's, who kissed back. The kiss lasted for a mintute, at least. The two walked down the stairs, holding hands. Ginny's palms were a little sweaty. Hermione guessed the pretty redhead was nervous. "Mum," said Ginny, she was as nervous as can be."Me and Hermione are, dating." Everyone heared and stared at the both. All were speechless,"I knew you wouldn't understand," she said, then she went upstairs crying. Chapter 3 Ginny cried on her bed. Hermione walked in,"Gin, you okay?" It was quiet until Ginny spoke,"I dunno, I thought they would except me for who I am." Hermione sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny blushed, then looked at Hermione. The two just looked at each other for a bit, then Hermione kissed her, Ginny was kinda surprised, but went on with it. They kissed for a while until Ron came in when they were kissing. Ginny opened her eyes and stopped immediately. Hermione looked behind and saw Ron, she could tell he was mad,"What are you doing to Hermione?" he asked,"Why do you care," said Ginny Then, things started getting bad, Ron got his wand and cast Stupefy. Everyone downstairs heard the thud and came to Ginny's room. Hermione went to Ginny, after that Ron got in trouble, Hermione and Ginny left to go to Hermione's place and stay there before they can go back to hogwarts. Eventually, it was normal seeing Hermione and Ginny hand in hand. 19 years later... Hermione and Ginny got married, and had 2 kids, one going to hogwarts named Rose, and the other named Hugo. Ginny didn't talk to Ron much, Ron married Lavender Brown, and Harry married Cho Chang. All got along, but Hermione and Ginny would always remember there first kiss.Category:Fan Fics Category:Hazeleye's Fanfics Category:Females Category:Romance